My Little Girl
by J.Jenningsaus
Summary: Tommy McNally pov on his little girl Andy


**_Hey guys this is my first story, i heard this song (my little girl-Javier Colon) and thought of Tommy and Andy McNally. hope you like it . _**

_(I can hear that)_

_You can hear who?_

_Can you hear dada?_

_Can you say daddy?_

_(Daddy)_

_It's daddy_

_(It's daddy_

Tommy Pov

At the penny after yet another crazy shift , with 5 new rookies , don't get my wrong they great kids but they just need alot of shaping and they will be great cops , my rookie is Oliver Shaw, I see a lot of myself in him , as he always thinks food and work second , its just how I was when I started 6 years ago. Meeting my soon be wife wasn't in my life plan , it was but not when it happened , we meet at the penny after she dumped her drunk-ass boyfriend I offered to buy her a drink and as they say it all history from there. We got married a year later when I was 27 she was 25 , we didn't plan on kids but 10 years after we got married , she said honey were having a baby.

_I was never the one to be on time_

_With anything in my life_

_And that suits me just fine heeeey_

_I was just having fun when I met my wife_

_Waited ten years and now we're having a baby_

_She said it's about time_

_But when my phone rang_

_My heart stopped beating_

_When she said "Baby I think it's time"_

I was working on a case at 15 at the time I called the call , Detective McNally , baby , a heavy voice said my heart stopped beating , all I could think about was something must be wrong it was still a month early , I think its time , We're waiting on you, she is about to make her way into this world. I need you here. I don't believe I have run so fast in my life , just dropped everything , nothing in the world matter more then my wife and soon to be baby girl.

_Get out of my way_

_I'm coming through_

_I'm about to meet my little girl_

_Her momma just called _

_Said we're waiting on you_

_She's about to make her way into this world_

I had made it they for birth of my little girl , on just traffic, timing was never on my side , then all I heard was a cry , it was the sweetest thing I have ever heard , I turned to my wife and smile and said , that my little girl.

_Now I gotta tell you_

_That's there's nothing better_

_Her cry is the sweetest thing I've heard_

_That's my little girl_

5 years later.

She had just turned 5 , I was at work again , story of my life when she called , Daddy Andy said really excitedly , yes my baby girl , what can I do for you ?, guess what daddy you know we have a school play coming up for Christmas, I got the lead , oh baby Tommy said im so proud, he pulled the phone away from his ear for a second and yelled to anyone who would listen , Andy got the lead in the school Christmas play. After a few amazing and tell her congratz I pull the phone back to my ear and tell her what everyone said it made her day that everyone was just about as excited as she was

_Her first school play she's got the lead_

_I'm proud as any daddy would be_

_She must take after me_

_Heeeey_

_Now my flights delayed and it's almost three_

_Why does this always happen to me?_

_Don't they know I've got somewhere to be_

_From plane to highway_

_Traffics going sideways_

_Finally pull up and run inside_

I was out of town for a case , again waiting of my flights that were not delayed after the bad weather, I was trying to head home to watch my little girl in the school Christmas play, I needed to be home by 6 for the play. Finally after another 15 mins we are off still thinking I have time to get there , I just think of how fast she is growing up it felt like just yesterday is was a newborn in my arms and I listening to her cry, now she doesn't close her mouth if its not talk coming out of it , it's a new song she has made up it keeps the guys at the station amused when she comes in.

_Get out of my way _

_I'm coming through_

_Don't you know that that's my little girl_

_She's walking on stage_

_Singing debut _

_And I wouldn't miss it for the world_

_I ran through the lobby_

_And nothing could stop me_

_Just in time to hear the single sweetest voice I've heard_

_That's my little girl_

As I pull up after the flight the traffic on the roads were bad as well I start running thought the parking lot at the school and then through lobby as I open the door I hear her voice singing and all I could do was stand there in owe she was amazing , as a father I knew that already but as a 5 year old she could really sing.

25 years later

_Now she's all grown up got her own two boys_

_Married a real good guy_

_She loves being a mom and wife_

_She asks me if I would stop by_

_Her husbands outta town the kids are driving her crazy_

_I said "I know what that's like_

My little girl is all grown up married now to one of my old rookies Sam Swarek a real good guy even tho his older I know he will look after her, she has 2 beautiful boys of her own Zac Thomas Swarek was 6 and Jordan Samuel Swarek was 3, as a 30 year old she has an amazing family life and job its everything I could wish for her and even more.

I got a call from her this morning ask if could come around for a while to help out with her kids Sam was out of town working undercover and Zac and Jordan were driving her crazy, I told her I knew what it was like she was the same I told her I would be over in a hour .

_But as I turned in_

_To the driveway _

_I can't believe my eyes_

_Smoke flames sirens_

_The kids were outside crying_

_The oldest said "grandpa mommy's still inside"_

As I turned into the driving all I could see was smoke coming from her house I jumped from my car and Zac ran to me saying Grandpa, Mommy'still inside as I yelled for him to stay back with Jordan I ran inside to get my little girl , I yelled get out of my way im coming through my little girl is in here , her neighbour told me there was nothing I could do but as he wasn't a dad I knew if he was he would do the same thing she was my everything after my wife left me just after Andy 14th birthday. As I pushed pasted the neighbour I heard a cry for help in the back room I could heard sirens behind me but I kept running to try and help my baby girl , all I knew I was I needed to get in there somehow and if I die trying I didn't care my grandkids needed a mother as well as a father something Andy didn't have.

_Ohhh get out my way _

_I'm coming though_

_Don't you know that that's my little girl_

_Neighbour said "no, nothing u can do"_

_But he's not a dad so he don't know_

_That I gotta get in there_

_She's gotta be somewhere_

_If I die tryin I don't care_

_Cause that's my little girl_

_(my baby girl)_

_That's my baby gir__l_

Fighting to get into her house some how I remembered why I wanted to become a cop all those years ago to help people after her yelling she was in the zac room I ran to back of the house and I could see her the smoke without thinking I smashed the window in and climb on a pot to help her out of the window with one last pull we both fell to the ground . I pulled her up into my arm she wasn't breathing that well but my guess it was from the smoke as I pick her up and carry her around the house to where her kids where with everyone from the fire, and Ambulance and of course more cops but just as I sat her down on the Ambulance bed we heard a BOOM . I had only just made it for once in my life I save my little girl just before the house fell down from the fire.

_I was never the one to be on time_

_For anything in my life_

_But that wasn't me this time_

_(I love you baby)_

_(I love you daddy) _


End file.
